


Letters to TJ

by blue_skyes



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: Letters Beau wished she could have sent to TJ, throughout their journeys. Mostly angst :)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Thoreau Lionett Jr.
Kudos: 21





	Letters to TJ

_ Dear TJ, _

_ Is this how I should start a letter to you? Or would Thoreau Junior be more appropriate? I don’t even know. You can’t even read this. You’re what, like 2? Maybe mom, or one of the servants at the house can read this to you. Or you’re reading this when you’re older. I don’t know. Either way, hi. I’m your sister. Beauregard. I don’t know if we’ll ever properly meet, so might as well introduce myself, right? I’m told I look a lot like mom. Which is good because I don’t know what I’d do if I looked in a mirror and saw dad.  _

_ You’re probably wondering why I’m not around huh? It’s a lot. I don’t think I could explain it in one letter. I don’t think I could ever go back either. Hopefully dad treats you better than he did me. Hopefully you have a better life than I did at home. You deserve it kid. Maybe you’ll learn to appreciate wine, and not drown in it, like me. I mean who am I kidding right? Dad probably treats you like a prince. The “Beau” he always wanted to have. He probably doesn’t yell at you, probably lets you do whatever you want, probably gives you total freedom. I bet you’re his pride and joy. Goes around Kamordah just telling everyone about his son that will make his winery more successful and carry on the family name... _

Tears began streaming down Beau’s face, clouding her vision and the ink on the paper. She was just glad no one else was around to see her cry. Beau had been through so much the past few days, why did she think writing a letter to her little brother was going to help? Scribbling out what words she had written, Beau crumpled the paper and threw it into the nearby fire, letting it burn. There would be other days, and other letters.


End file.
